


With fates to come

by elareine



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bit of Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Mentions of Violence, Prophecy, Siege of Troy, Slavery, Threats of Violence, Tyki is Cassandra, Well - Freeform, mention of rape, mostly sad, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only connects the dots when the man turns angry - not to mention, sort of huge - and says in this great booming voice, "I cannot take back the power I gave you, but it shall be your misfortune to prophesy truly, only to be laughed at in return. No one will give heed to your words." </p>
<p>Two years later, Tyki lives in a single room in the citadel with his siblings Hector and Rhode his only visitors. Two men guard the door with orders to report any of his "mad mutterings" to his father. </p>
<p>In retrospect it may not have been the brightest idea to call the great god Apollo's dick "tiny".</p>
            </blockquote>





	With fates to come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reveetoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/gifts).



> This is set in the Trojan war, so all the warnings related to that setting apply. War, violence, death and sexualised violence are mentioned as things Tyki sees. They are not explicitly described. I'm not sure, but the whole "speaking the truth and no one believes you" could be triggering for people who experienced gaslighting, so I tagged it just in case. Let me know if I forgot anything.
> 
> This was inspired by Caroline B. Cooney's "Goddess of Yesterday", which I hugely recommend.

So there is this man, right, built like a statue crafted by his father's most famed artists, with blond wavy hair and blue eyes, both of which are seldom found this far south. He is apparently able to recite the most beautiful poems by heart, and his skills with an instrument are unparalleled by anything Tyki has ever heard.

Fifteen minutes into their first meeting, he is promising Tyki the gift of prophecy. Tyki doesn't believe him. He thinks it a quite clever flirting line, considering they were currently in the temple of Apollo, a god famous for his foresight.

He only connects the dots when the man turns angry - not to mention, sort of _huge_ \- and says in this great booming voice, "I cannot take back the power I gave you, but it shall be your misfortune to prophesy truly, only to be laughed at in return. No one will give heed to your words."

Two years later, Tyki lives in a single room in the citadel with his siblings Hector and Rhode his only visitors. Two men guard the door with orders to report any of his "mad mutterings" to his father.

In retrospect it may not have been the brightest idea to call the great god Apollo's dick "tiny".

* * *

Tyki is looking at a dove on his windowsill (the best entertainment he's had for days, so sue him) when he sees: short white hair. a branding. eyes that refuse to look at the ground.

This one will be important, he knows.

* * *

Allen is introduced to him as a spoil of war. He doesn't look like a warrior - too short, too slight - but the bruises on the overseer's face tell Tyki all he needs to know.

Thankfully, the defiance in his eyes doesn't seem to extend to letting Tyki starve. He does refuse to talk, thought, which is pretty frustrating.

After a week of silence, when Tyki has tried everything else (friendliness, threats of violence, sexual innuendos), he says, "The man who sold you - the one who was about to kill those children when you stopped him - will die in battle tomorrow."

It's not going to help their relationship. Allen will not believe him, just as no one else does. But if he reports Tyki's prophecy to his father, he might get some reward out of it. Maybe it will cheer him up a little.

The next evening, though, Allen puts down the food with a resounding clatter and demands "How, by the gods, did you know?"

Tyki lifts and eyebrow and grins. This could be interesting.

* * *

"Wait, you're a _prince_?"

"One out of fifty, don't get too excited. Actually, there might be more by now. Father is a very busy man."

* * *

Weeks later, Allen first accepts Tyki's invitation to eat with him.

Tyki feels as if his world has been expanded a little bit. He has been in this tower for so long, too far from the people on the ground to hear more than snatches of conversation.

Allen, as a slave that runs errands when he's not with Tyki, hears more about what is happening in the city than Tyki's siblings. He tells stories of politics and frivolities, of marriages, of arguments, of sightings of gods and of newborn babes. He also has a knack for finding Tyki new books, which Tyki personally thinks is a fantastic quality in any human being when you are locked away in a tower.

Allen is sarcastic and excruciatingly polite. Sometimes he's sullen and withdrawn, sometimes anything Tyki says makes him laugh.

He's, quite frankly, the best thing that ever happened to Tyki.

* * *

"May I ask you something?" Allen asks.

Tyki feels slightly surprised (not a feeling he's used to). Allen hasn't felt the need to ask him for permission of any kind for some time now.

"Yes?"

"Every day, I have to report your prophecies to the kind. Every day, one of them is fulfilled. Every day, the refuse to believe you once again. I don't understand. Surely you have proven yourself over and over again?"

Tyki shrugs. He's learnt not take it personally. "It's not like it's their fault. It's a curse. I am still surprised that you do believe me."

To his surprise, Allen seems angry. It takes him a minute to understand that it's for him.

"That's not fair," the slave says, and all the prince can do is pull him close to his chest for a brief second.

* * *

To no one's surprise, Tyki is the one who kisses Allen first.

Very much to Tyki's surprise (and unabashed delight), Allen immediately proceeds to press him into the bedding and, well, ravish him.

Allen keeps on surprising him. It's fantastic.

* * *

It takes three years for Allen to trust Tyki enough to ask about his family. Tyki is not surprised - from what he had seen of Allen's life, he wouldn't be all that trusting, either.

"How are they?" Allen mumbles, cuddling up to Tyki's back as if hiding his face between Tyki's shoulders will somehow protect him from the answer.

"They are alive and looking for you," Tyki is quick to answer. He feels Allen relax into him and for once is glad of Apollo's gift. Then, because a lie of omission is still a lie and he cannot stop once he has spoken, "They will not find you here."

For a moment, the silence in the room threatens to choke them. Then Allen slides his hands around Tyki's torso and holds on. Nods. Accepts.

* * *

"You have invited a snake to curl around your throat," he tells his oldest brother. "She who has rejoiced in the blood pooling under the feet of her suitors will see this city burn."

Hector turns to him, face impatient. "Do not speak such nonsense, brother. What Paris did was shameful, and even more so is the way he refuses to fight Menelaus like a man ought to. But Helen is now our sister, and as such we will treat and defend her."

Tyki just sighs. Well, he tried. "Just promise me you'll be careful. I quite like your betrothed. It would sadden her for you to depart from us so early for such a stupid reason."

Hector smiles at the thought of his soon-to-be wife and promises.

In his mind, Tyki sees Andromache begging, reminding Hector of their newborn son, as his brother goes out to draw the ire of Achilles. He sees a desperate last stand under the eyes of their parents. He sees a mirage produced by a goddess and a spear at the ready.

He sees his brother die.

* * *

The siege has lasted for nine years now.

When Allen comes in with their breakfast, Tyki tells him what has troubled his mind all night.

"Your father's island will be attacked by Trojan ships come autumn. He and many of his men will fall if unaided."

It's the first time in years Allen does not break his bread with him.

* * *

That night, Allen is both overwhelmingly tender and rough to the point of bruises in the shape of his hands.

Desperate, Tyki thinks later. That's the word he was looking for.

* * *

When dawn comes, Tyki pretends not to hear Allen leave. Minutes later he is looking out of his window and sees a figure bundled up in shepherd's clothing leave the closest gate, away from the Greek armies. Already the guards are pointing at him.

Tyki doesn't have to think. He calls out, as loudly as he can, "Stop him! The slave called Allen is trying to flee in order to sabotage the Trojan war effort! There he is, on the fields!"

If Allen stays, he will burn with the city Tyki loves despite everything.

The guards look away from the open space, laughing. Allen turns, waves, leaves.

Of course he expected Tyki to help. The brat.

* * *

Allen will not be able to save his father. He will build a life with his few surviving friends and he will cry and grieve and be free and sometimes desperately unhappy about it.

But Tyki is, at heart, still a selfish prince who laughed at a god's dick.

He wants Allen to live.

* * *

"What happened to your slave, brother?" Road asks him on a grey morning in fall. "Did he get replaced?"

"Never," Tyki has to say. There is another slave, now, who brings him food. Her eyes are always on the ground and full of fear. She is no replacement.

Road looks a little amused and a little saddened. "Will you miss him?"

"It soon will not matter."

And it won't. Tyki sees a surrender, a gesture of goodwill. Sees himself trying to burn a wooden horse, foresees being hindered and ridiculed by those he tries to save. He sees his sister made a spoil of war by those that come in the night.

He sees a man named Ajax.

He sees himself, broken.

"Oh, Tyki," Road laughs, "what nonsense you always talk!"


End file.
